


Can I See How You Did That?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Spy Babies [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past High School/College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place where alphas rule, betas ignored and omegas are claimed, how can a beta and an omega be drawn together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know again, that ABO isn't really suited for Joker game, but yolo. (I'm sorry.) This is just for fun. So if you don't like these type, please ignore this story. Thank you. 
> 
> You can read the first part first if you like (if you haven't read it yet.) It can help and you can relate the events.  
> But if you wish not, it's okay. 
> 
> Here are some notes for those who might not be familiar with the ABO dynamics. I recommend you read about it in other sites too but this is a brief explanation. 
> 
> Reminder: this ABO is a complicated thing, so you can invent stuff. 
> 
> The Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics is a fictional universe mainly derived from animals (wolves) where the "Alphas" rule. "Betas" are mostly the "in-between" and the "Omegas" are claimed.  
> It's a setting where Omegas get pregnant. Please note that Omegas can be Male or Female. So, "Mothers" in these type of stories can be men too. 
> 
> Moving on, "Alphas". They dominate, they are the ones considered independent, strong and in some stories, the absolute authority. Defying them might not result to a good relationship. When an alpha wants an omega, he or she will do everything to make that omega theirs. Even if sometimes it might mean it's forceful. In some stories though, they are pretty much okay. 
> 
> "Betas" are the ones in between the two. In some stories, they can't get pregnant and they can't impregnate. Yet in some like this one, they can, defending on their situation. 
> 
> "Omegas" are usually the lowest rank. The ones who are ruled and dominated by the alphas. They are known for bearing children, male or female alike.
> 
> ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••
> 
> It's too long so I decided to cut it into two chapters. 
> 
> I hope it's okay!
> 
> To the new readers of this series, this is an ABO fic. It's connected my "Can We Go To The Amusement Park?" fic and "Can I Tell Daddy?"
> 
> This time, it's KamiTaza, Hooray! I suck! ♥♡ 
> 
> Have mercy on my sinful soul.

"Daddy... Can you tell me about how you met mommy?" Pleading pretty obsidian eyes stare at Kaminaga.

 

How can he resist it?

 

"Well.. It's a long story.. You see, daddy wasn't a good cookie at the beginning."

 

"Not a good cookie? Mommy says a bad cookie shouldn't exist!" The loud but cute voice of his son can make him melt anytime because of his adorableness.

 

"Ouch." He feigns hurt, and the child immediately shows concern and worry. "Dad? Daddy? Did I hurt you? Dad?"

 

He chuckles, "Daddy is okay!"

 

"Okay then! Tell me about you and mommy! Tell meee!" The child proceeds to sit on Kaminaga's lap. 

 

"Alright, alright.. You see.. Mommy and Daddy's meeting is really unexpected..."

 

••••

 

"I forgot to bring my lunchbox, you forgot yours too. Would you mind it if we eat lunch together?"

Kaminaga's voice was alluring and tempting, the petite boy had to bite his lips and look away, blushing. 

"N-no."

 

_That was easier than I thought. Omegas sure are so easy to trick._

"Kaminaga."

 

 

A familiar voice made the addressed teen look to the source.

 

"Miyoshi. Came here to invite me to lunch, too?" Kaminaga smirks at his best friend.

 

"Wrong down to the last word." Miyoshi clears his throat, crossing his arms on his chest. He eyes the omega beside Kaminaga, said omega immediately understood Miyoshi was asking for privacy. He bows his head and excuses himself.

 

"Aww, you made him leave."

 

"I never thought you'd go for a senior student." Miyoshi retorts.

 

Kaminaga shrugs, grinning. "Age doesn't matter, my friend."

 

The shorter man sighs, "While you're here trying to make your omega army, I'm here to inform you about a new student in class."

 

"Ooh, that. What about her?" Kaminaga nonchalantly asks, all the while whistling at the omegas passing by. Smirking at the sight of them blushing and looking away.

 

"Him." Corrects Miyoshi. 

 

"Oh right, him. Sorry, sorry." Kaminaga, not sounding a bit apologetic, laughs it off. But he stops noticing Miyoshi isn't a little bit amused. 

 

"I was asked by Yuuki-sensei to find you and tell you about this. He said you need to welcome the transferee."

 

Kaminaga snorts, "You do it. After all, you're good with everything, Miyoshi-kun."

 

"Oh?" Miyoshi's lips quirk up, "Is this envy I sense coming from the famous playboy of the school? From the diligent class president of our amazing section? How daring."

 

That made Kaminaga shut up.

 

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I was being an ass."

 

"You are."

 

Kaminaga sighs, he knows he's not going to win against Miyoshi's sharp tongue. He bids him goodbye as he walks ahead of him, but halts when he realize he should tease his friend one more time.

 

"Miyoshi?" He turns to face him, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

 

Miyoshi raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

 

"You should probably find your alpha soon, you're getting more grumpy each day."

 

Miyoshi frowns, "I'm not going to be an omega."

 

"Yeah, I heard you." Kaminaga winks and Miyoshi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Miyoshi's cute if he's going to be an omega though..." Kaminaga laughs at the imaginary thought of Miyoshi blushing.

 _Yeah, never. I'll die before I see him blush_.

"Wait, shit, what if he's an alpha!?! What if I'm gonna be an omega!?" He shakes that scary thought and decides to just find the new student and get it over with.

While walking towards their room, Kaminaga spots Hatano on the other side of the long hallway. He waves an arm and runs to him. The moment the short boy notices him, he quickly develops his irritated face as he tries to walk faster. 

When Kaminaga catches up and taps his shoulder, Hatano's face falls down to "I'm-so-done."

 

"What'd the hell do you need, Kamimeme?"

 

"Ooh, meme at the end because I always make you laugh?" Kaminaga coos and Hatano, unlike Miyoshi, didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at all. 

"Like hell. It's because you look like a damned meme." Hatano says, keeping his pissed off face. 

"Ouch, harsh." Kaminaga feigns hurt by placing his hand on his chest, "I'm hurt, I might die from so much pain because of you."

"Yeah, go ahead and die." Hatano retorts, looking more disgusted each minute.

"By the way, I heard from Miyoshi that there's a new student. We haven't really greeted him yet so..." Kaminaga's voice trails off as he develops his pouting face.

 

It only took a moment for Hatano to realize what he meant. 

He frowns, "That's your fucking job. Not mine. You're the damned class president."

 

"Please?"

 

"No." Hatano sees Jitsui and takes it as an opportunity to scram with him before Kaminaga can make him agree to things again, which never ended in anything good. Hatano will never forget that time when Kaminaga once lend him Jitsui's book that the playboy borrowed. He accepted, but turns out some pages are already torn. Jitsui was feared among students for his sadistic tendency to act. And so, Hatano slightly panicked but was incredibly shocked when Jitsui said it was okay and just took the book from him. The next day, Kaminaga was absent for unknown reasons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kaminaga sighs, "Why did I ever become a class president?"

 

 

"Because you seem popular."

Yet another voice breaks out his thoughts and he sees a fellow student, who looks just as tall as him. He is wearing their school's uniform; a pastel yellow pullover shirt, and a white shirt underneath. Black pants and black shoes. 

 

_Who is this guy?_

 

The distance between them only made it possible for Kaminaga to make out that the student's hair is between black and obsidian blue. Before Kaminaga could approach him, however, the boy had already started to walk away. Kaminaga prepares to run after him, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

Instantly turning his head behind him, he sees Odagiri holding some materials that seems to be used for art.

Kaminaga returns his gaze towards the direction of the boy for a moment, only to see him gone. 

He eyes the hallway further, looking at the left, and the right. Hoping to see a glance at the mysterious boy again.

 

But it was to no avail as he wasn't able to spot him again.

He sighs, and turns to his classmate and friend again.

"What is it?"

Odagiri gives him a calculating look and Kaminaga snorts. "I'm not Fukumoto. Don't stare at me like that."

"Miyoshi asked me to give this to you. He said you bring this to his house later."

 

"I live far away from him."

 

"He also said that you'll say that, but you two live literally one block away. Please take this, Kaminaga-san." 

 

Kaminaga lets out a deep breath of defeat as he takes the materials, whispering to himself.

 

"What does he think of me? An errand boy?"

Odagiri spares him one final look before turning the opposite way.

 

"Ah,"  Kaminaga stops him, "Do you happen to see a male student, as tall as me, and with obsidian spiky hair?"

 

"No." Answers Odagiri. Kaminaga mouths him a thank you and he nods, walking away.

 

Kaminaga's eye twitches, "Shit. Did I just see a ghost?"

 

 

 

 

 

After securing Miyoshi's art materials on his locker, Kaminaga was requested by a fellow class president to attend a meeting regarding a festival. The student council president, Sakuma, will also be there. 

And so, Kaminaga didn't have any spare time to ask the teachers about the new student, or to even look for him. 

 

 

 

 

 

After said meeting, classes for the day have already ended. Kaminaga decided to cool his mind and go to the usual place where he relaxes; the rooftop.

Sitting on the floor and enjoying the view of the vibrant sunset, Kaminaga lets himself relax for a while. It has been a tiring day indeed. The soft breeze is making him feel calm, and he smiles as he closes his eyes.

 

"You always go here after class?"

 

Kaminaga jolts in surprise and he quickly turns to see who it is. 

 

His eyes widen.

 

It's the mysterious boy from before.

 

"Uh," He stutters, "Yeah?" He hoped the other didn't notice his surprise. 

 

The boy replies with a lopsided smile, "You sound uncertain." He approaches Kaminaga and stops in front of him. 

 

"Can I sit beside you?"

 

Kaminaga formed an 'oh' with his mouth, but he nods anyway. "Sure."

 

The other gives him a small smile and a "thanks" before taking a seat beside him.

They stay still and silent for a minute or two, gazing at the orange and yellow hue of the sky which is slowly fading into a blue and purple one. 

"This may sound stupid and obvious, but are you the new student?"

 

"Yes." 

 

Kaminaga sighs, "You didn't have to scare the shit out of me everytime you decide to just pop out of nowhere, man."

The boy grins at him as he slightly shake his head, "Your eyes are just not fast enough to see me leave, or perhaps someone else caught your attention."

Kaminaga remembers their first encounter and how Odagiri distracted him from following the boy. 

"That's not true, my eyes are pretty fast if I caught something interesting." Kaminaga argues

 

"Did you not find me interesting?" The boy stares into his eyes, Kaminaga looks away. 

"Well..." But before he could even think of what to say, a coin is almost shoved to his face. 

 

"This may interest you." Said coin is being held by the boy's thumb and fore fingers.

 

"Uh huh, a coin?" Kaminaga awkwardly smiles. "What of it?"

 

He was answered with yet another smile, and then the coin gets thrown up. Kaminaga's eyes follows it and expects it to fall anywhere, or for the boy to catch it.

 

But he didn't see the coin again.

"What? Where is it!?"

 

"Guess."

 

"...In your other hand." Answers Kaminaga.

 

The boy shows his open palms, "Where?"

 

"...You're cheating--" He was interrupted when the other reaches his hand to the back of his ears, and Kaminaga becomes stiff.

 

"Here it is." Said fellow student pulls his hand back, and reveals the coin from his open fists. 

 

Kaminaga tried not to sound amazed, (he failed) "Okay, fine. That's amazing. Do you show that to your friends?"

 

"I don't have friends..." He watched as the mysterious boy continues to play with the rounded piece. ".. But this one."

 

Kaminaga blinks and the coin is yet again shown to him. "So... Your friend is a coin?"

 

The coin disappears into the boy's sleeves.

"You doubted it, It's now sad."

 

Kaminaga stares at the boy increduously, "You're hiding it on your sleeve."

 

"Where?" The other shakes his arms and hands, and Kaminaga waits for something to fall.

 

Nothing.

 

"Where--" The boy reaches out on Kaminaga's chest, and he reveals the coin in his hands again.

 

"It's here. I think it wanted to let you know it has a life of its own." 

 

"Whoa, okay dude. That's cool. Amazing, really." Kaminaga snorts, "But I meant human friends. People."

"My classmates in middle school and in my previous high school hated me because they think I'm weird for doing magic."

 

The boy stayed silent, not making any tricks. Kaminaga felt slightly bad, of course the other couldn't possibly make any friends in first the first day, and what he just admitted...

 

"Don't worry." He assures him.with a smile as he stands up and dusts his pants. "You'll have some soon who'll be amazed on your--"

 

 

"I already have one."

 

Kaminaga's eyes widen as he saw the boy standing up, and faces him with a soft smile.

 

"It's you. You're the first friend who didn't ridicule me for this. You even said it's amazing."

 

_That was sarcasm though-- but I was sorta amazed... Yeah._

 

Kaminaga smiles, "I have other friends who will surely be interested in you and your magic." He says, reaching out his hand to him. It takes a short moment for the other to take his hand and shake it with his.

 

"Tazaki."

 

"Kaminaga. Welcome to D-class, Tazaki!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: 
> 
> Heat happens when an omega is in his/her most fertile state and is begging to be bonded by his/her mate (could be an alpha or a beta, but mostly an alpha). Heats on female omegas are when they are at their most fertile. Heats on male omegas is the only time they are fertile.

"So... Guys." Kaminaga faces his friends,  with Tazaki standing by his side. 

 

"This is my new friend.  And he is quite good with magic tricks!" He proudly and happily states, gaining different subtle reactions. Tazaki takes this as an urge to step forward and introduce himself, bowing his head down nervously.

 

 

"Greetings,  I'm Tazaki." 

 

 

"Greetings?  Aren't you an old man like Kaminaga?" Hatano snorts,  ans Kaminaga glares at him.  "I'm not an old man!"

"He's probably better than anything you can do,  Kaminaga." Amari pats his back.  

"H-hey-!" The teased teen turns his "help me" pleading eyes to Miyoshi.

"I agree." Even his best friend sighs. 

Fukumoto and Odagiri nods. "Will definitely be a better friend than Kaminaga."

"No." Jitsui pipes up, and Kaminaga gives him an exaggerated touched expression.

"Oh,  Jitsui,  you are a good friend--"

"Tazaki-san will still be better,  by a hair."

 They all continue to bicker. 

 

Tazaki raises his head,  eyes widened at the sight of his new friends arguing.  

 

But he feels happy.

"Hey,  Kaminaga said you can do magic tricks,  do you mind showing us?" Miyoshi asks him,  and Tazaki gratefully nods. 

 

He shows them a few tricks he had already shown Kaminaga beforehand. 

And thus,  he gained a new set of people who _finally_ believes in him.

_He gained a new set of friends,  a new set of family in school._

 

 

 

 

 

"For this day,  we'll have an activity that will require each of you to work in pairs..."

 

As soon as the teacher finishes her explanation,  girls and boys alike already approached Kaminaga.

 

"K-Kaminaga-kun,  do you mind to pairing up with me?" A girl asks shyly,  behind her are their other classmates lining up to invite the playboy into a pair. 

A few pairs of eyes pleading for him to say yes to them,  Yet Kaminaga's eyes trails off to find Tazaki,  who's still sitting alone on a corner. 

Kaminaga stands up,  putting up his best smile,  "I'm sorry.  I already have a partner. Sensei said I should befriend the new student,  I could tell him a lot about the school." He pauses,  "We have to show other classes that we're the friendliest class,  right?"

The crowd of girls and boys' face fell,  but they agreed anyway. 

 

"Excuse me."

 

Kaminaga walks past the pouting group and to Tazaki,  who looks up to him in surprise. 

 

"Tazaki, Let's pair up for this activity?" All the while keeping a smile.  

 

Tazaki smiles back and nods. 

"Okay."

 

 

"Lately,  Kamimeme's been rejecting everyone for a single guy." Hatano speaks, staring at the mentioned person and Tazaki.

"Now that you mention it,  it is not the first time he went for Tazaki." Amari pops up beside Hatano.

"Maybe he likes Tazaki that much." Fukumoto, who's usually quiet,  decided to join their conversation. 

"Yes, he certainly does." Answers Miyoshi,  who's already working with Sakuma,  who's nervous and awkwardly sitting beside him.  

"Everyone can change,  you know." 

All of them stares at Jitsui's way,  who's reading a book. 

"Shall we start our pair activity now, Hatano?" He asks and Hatano lazily stands up from his seat and to the seat next to Jitsui. 

"Yeah,  let's begin the activity now guys. " Odagiri tells all of them,  getting nods of approval as response. 

 

 

On said activity,  Kaminaga lets Tazaki present half their work so the class will know about him.  And they did. 

After class, the class huddles around Tazaki, asking him questions and about his magic tricks.  Although a few doesn't seem interested, it was outnumbered by those who were amazed by him. Unlike from his previous schools. 

He gained more friends.

 

 

 

 

Although he has gained lots of friends, Tazaki chose to hang out with Kaminaga's group. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aside from Miyoshi and Hatano,  Kaminaga became much closer to Tazaki than others in the group.  They even bought similar lunchboxes that made Hatano tease them for half a month.  

 

 

 

 

 

Kaminaga had the habit to tease everyone. So when Sakuma officially joined their group,  the poor student council president is always bullied by the class president. (more like by everyone,  but Kaminaga mostly) 

There was one time Sakuma arrived late in class,  which was so rare and unusual. He thought maybe Sakuma had a wet dream about someone.

And then the image of Tazaki on his own bed; cards are splattered on the silky white sheets. Tazaki panting heavily, uttering _"Kaminaga,  play with me"_ in his most sexiest voice. 

 

Kaminaga lost _it._

The seven of them are sitting on a circle on a particular table outside school,  Jitsui and Hatano are sitting next to each other.  On the former's right is Odagiri and Fukumoto.  On the latter's left is Amari.  And Kaminaga,  is sitting right next to Tazaki, who's busy admiring the nearby pigeons. 

He wished no one noticed how his cheeks are burning up from his unexpected  pent-up imagination. 

Hatano turns his way and is suspiciously staring at him. 

Kaminaga cursed inwardly. 

Luckily, he sees Sakuma and Miyoshi walking side by side and approaching their group. 

 

 _Speak of the angels_. 

An idea pops up on his mind and he made sure he's wearing his most mischievous smirk. 

 

"Sooo... " He starts,  gaining his friends' attention including the newly arrived two. "Sakuma-san sure is late earlier.  Now ain't that unusual?"

 

Sakuma tensed, and Miyoshi's passive gaze remained. 

 

 _Bingo,  Sakuma-san_. 

 

"You had a wet dream about someone~" Kaminaga continues,  and everyone's faces changed from a bored one and into an interested one.  Even Tazaki turns their way.

 

"Is it Miyoshi?" Kaminaga asks,  keeping his stupid facade.

"Ww-what kind of absurdity are you talking about!?!" Sakuma's voice comes out loud... but hoarse, completely missing out the last word. The student council president's blushing face isn't helping him at all. 

 

Silence. 

 

Hatano was the first one to break the silence by snorting loudly, before finally bursting out laughing. Even his ears are turning red from laughing too much. He's already clutching his stomach. 

Odagiri had to bite his lips, Fukumoto wasn't laughing but his eyes is more than amused. Jitsui smiles innocently. Even Amari snickered. Miyoshi is giving Sakuma an " _Is-Kaminaga-right"_ look.

Kaminaga nervously(he tries not to seem obvious) steals a glance at Tazaki. 

Only to find him chuckling.

He was finally able to breathe normally when everyone started to question Sakuma if it's true. 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet unlike his imagination,  Kaminaga didn't have a wet dream about Tazaki. It is more often in his daydreaming sessions that he sometimes had to excuse himself from class to relieve himself. 

That _horrible_ one time when Tazaki suddenly decided to accompany him to the restroom. 

Of course,  no matter how much he tries to hide,  Tazaki noticed the bulge. 

 

An awkward silence,  but Kaminaga's dignity fell when Tazaki pats him and utters,  

"It's normal."

 

_You shit,  it isn't if it's every single day. In school.  In the middle of the class._

_About you._

_You dense motherfucker._

 

 

 

 

Everyone soon presented.  

Well,  mostly everyone.  Kaminaga finds out he is a beta,  which explains not having some excessive wet dreams like the ones he heard of. Odagiri is the same, while Jitsui, Amari,  Sakuma and Fukumoto are Alphas. Hatano is an Omega.  Miyoshi didn't present yet. 

 

And Tazaki came out as an _**omega**_.  

Without realizing himself,  Kaminaga became protective over Tazaki. Shooing away in the most subtle ways,  the possible alphas that can claim or even make a move on his _friend_. 

 

 

 

Yet he couldn't protect Tazaki all the time. 

 

 

 

 

Finally,  the day of the school's field trip comes. 

The first day is dedicated to the students getting toured and instructed on what they would do for three days. Being the class president,  Kaminaga had to pay attention. But along listening to the teachers, he finds occassional moments to tease his friends. 

There's just this faint hint of uneasiness he sees in Tazaki.  He knows the omega is on his heat,  and is just using his suppressant pills to avoid heat.  But he can surely notice the way his friend is getting uncomfortable. 

He wasn't the only one who does so,  as some senior alpha students are staring at Tazaki quite too much.  Kaminaga gave his friends a look,  and they understood. 

Amari tries to talk with the seniors to divert their attention.  Fukumoto is near but he knows how to control himself,  and Odagiri is always beside him so Odagiri's beta scent overpower Tazaki's. They don't know Sakuma's sense of control regarding his hormones and so he stays in a reasonable distance with Miyoshi,  who is still unpresented. Jitsui's strong alpha presence is guarding Hatano but the former alone is enough to scare off potential threats to the group's omegas.  And so Jitsui is near Tazaki and Hatano. 

Kaminaga feels relieved for having understanding friends. 

 

Yet Tazaki isn't getting any better through the morning.  

 

Later that afternoon,  Kaminaga was called to join the class presidents' meeting about the rules and regulation they have to repeatedly remind and impose on the students along the trip. Of course even Sakuma needs to be there. (Kaminaga thinks it's pointless as it was already announced, it may just be a form of "formality" their hated teacher Mutou deviced. He couldn't say no though.) 

Amari, Fukumoto, Jitsui,   and Odagiri were suddenly asked to help set up the teacher's belongings,  and also other preparations. 

Hatano, Miyoshi and Tazaki are left in their room to guard their belongings. And so, Kaminaga asks the first two to look after Tazako,  who's still on his heat. A heat is an omega's release of pheromones that may attract possible alphas that may want to dominate them.  It can even be in a forceful way,  and it couldn't be helped as an alpha can't resist the scent the omegas make when in heat. All the same that the omegas can't fight alphas when under it. It's dangerous to risk anything. 

Trusting his friends,  Kaminaga went off to the meeting. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the assembly,  he expected to see everything is alright.

Yet on his return, his friends seem to be arguing,  and Hatano seems to be in panic, Miyoshi looks worried too,  which was never before.  

The instant he enters their room,  he roams his eyes for Tazaki. 

 

He isn't there. 

"Uh,  guys?  Where's Tazaki?"

No one answered. 

 

The atmosphere seemed tensed even before he got back,  too. 

He felt uneasy. 

 

Kaminaga furrows his eyebrows at Hatano.

 "Dude?"

 

Hatano bites his lips,  "...We don't know."

 

Kaminaga doesn't speak,  he eyes Miyoshi. 

 

"I was called by Yuuki-sensei,  so I had to leave.  I left Tazaki with Hatano."

 

His eyes wander back to Hatano. The other looks away. 

 

"He.. said he'll look for your bag. He informed me that you accidentally exchanged his lunchbox for yours. It's in your bag... his lunchbox where he kept his suppressants..."

 

Kaminaga immediately eyes their belongings. "But I left my bag here.  I brought nothing but a pen, a paper and my phone. Why is my bag not here?"

 

"...I hide it earlier to prank you but now I can't find it where I left it, I told him about what happened --"

 

"--And you let him wander alone to find it." It wasn't even a question,  everyone fell silent. 

 

Hatano didn't answer,  Kaminaga laughs.

 

Everything went fast as the taller teen launched at Hatano, violently pulling his collar  and conveniently pining him on the wall. Everyone didn't expect that from the cheerful,  goofy,  and always smiling class president.

"You idiot fuck! Pranks have limits! Do you see what you've done? Do you!?" 

Amari and Fukumoto immediately takes action and pulls Kaminaga away forcefully as needed. 

 

But he continues to curse and swear at his friend. 

"Huh!? Ya happy now!?"

 

Miyoshi speaks up, 

"Kaminaga, don't act rashly,  we need to think--" 

But was interrupted by Kaminaga anyway,  

"Yeah,  right.  Think.  At this time!?  Really,  Miyoshi?  Oh,  that's right.  Because you are so smart.  Isn't that right!? How about you stop thinking and be helpful in this trip for once!?

 

That seems to be something Miyoshi didn't expect,  as his surprised expression says it all.  Kaminaga, his best friend never addressed him that way before.  He isn't really feeling well right now,  he's experiencing something he doesn't understand too yet he's just not saying it.  

 

Sakuma comes in front of Miyoshi,  shielding him. "Kaminaga,  I believe you don't have the right to say that to him. He seems to be unwell too."

 

"Yeah, who are you again?" 

 

"Kaminaga!  Stop!" Amari shouts amidst pulling him away, while Fukumoto has successfully blocked Hatano from him. 

 

"Kaminaga-san."

Jitsui steps in, guarding Hatano. This time,  he isn't wearing his usual innocent facade,  nor is he even smiling. 

"I'm not justifying what Hatano did. But you do forget that from what I heard,  you were the one who made the first mistake. You mistakingly exchanged your lunchboxes where unfortunately, Tazaki-san keeps his suppressant pills. Hatano wouldn't have hidden your bag nor even think about it if he knew.  You of all people should know he wouldn't do that. I'l have you know this idiot fuck you speak of,  tried to accompany Tazaki but he said no.  Tazaki is also our friend."

 

Like taking a big slap on his face,  Jitsui's words were right.  Kaminaga stopped struggling and he just stares in awe. 

 

 

Silence engulfed all of them.

"What are all of you doing?"

They all turn their heads towards the door,  and sees Yuuki who just went in. 

 

"Instead of fighting like stray cats,  why don't you go where he is?"

 

Realizing no one exactly understood what he meant,  their adviser continues.

 

"He's already in the teachers' room. A teacher found him out in the cold."

 

Amari and Fukumoto looses hold of him, and Kaminaga immediately runs towards the door,  uttering a small "thank you" to Yuuki. 

 

Only then was everyone able to breathe normally again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Opening the door gently,  but with urgency,  Kaminaga sees Tazaki already sitting on his bed. 

 

He runs towards him right away,  sending him an apologetic smile.  "Hey.."

 

Expecting a scowl,  or even a scolding,  Kaminaga prepares himself.

 

But it sure is Tazaki right in front of him,  for he just smiles back,  "Hey."

"Can I sit beside you?" This time,  he is the one who asked. 

"Yeah." Replies Tazaki,  the expression he makes is enough for Kaminaga to know he too,  remembers their first encounter on the school's rooftop. 

 

And so Kaminaga sits on the edge of the bed.

"Is your body feeling alright now?" He asks, not bothering to even mask his worried voice. 

"Yes,  Yuuki-sensei gave me some suppressant pills already." Tazaki replies,  reassuring the other that he is fine. 

 

 

Neither of them said a word for a minute or two. 

 

"I'm sorry for that stupid mistake."

 

"It's alright."

 

"It's not."

 

"What's this?" Tazaki flashes a card in his face. 

Kaminaga sighs heavily,  "Tazaki, no tricks for you right now."

"No,  this is a king card." He explains,  givng the said card to Kaminaga. 

The latter hesitantly accepts it as he laughs awkwardly, "Okay.. I can see that."

 

 

Tazaki takes a deep breath,  and finally faces him,  staring right into his eyes. A soft and kind smile displayed on his face.  

 

"You're my king,  Kaminaga."

 

It took a moment for Kaminaga to take in what Tazaki said,  and he opens his mouth for a comeback,  but finds out he couldn't. 

 

He was beyond speechless. 

And he's blushing is too obvious for Tazaki to ignore.

 

"Blushing is a good look for you, too."

 

And he blushed harder. 

 

"I didn't know you could say those kind of things you know.." Kaminaga averts his gaze as he scratches the back of his head shyly. 

 

"I have other talents you didn't know yet." Tazaki continues,  still smiling at him.  

 

"Oh?" Kaminaga cooes,  "Like what? Manipulating cards and coins is all I know."

 

Tazaki leans in, placing his hand on his mouth and closing it, raising only his forefinger. He forms a hand gesture as if saying "It's a secret"...

 

And Kaminaga doesn't move,  he leans forward too,  feeling Tazaki's warm breath as he whispers,

 

"I'm not manipulating cards this time, but your heart." 

 

Kaminaga's heart beats faster but he regains himself as he dramatically pulls away and whines,  "Ehh?  So you're only playing with my fragile heart?  I'm hurt!"

 

"No,  I'm serious,  I meant what I said about you being my king, Kaminaga."

 

"Yeah,  yeah,  I get it. You're my queen." He raises both his hands in surrender.

 

Tazaki chuckles,  and Kaminaga felt fine. 

 

They let a little silence reign the room,  until Kaminaga decided to speak up again. 

 

"Teacher's room huh,  my ass."

He looks around the room, "This looks like a student's room.  If this is the teacher's, then it'll have Mutou-sensei awful stench!"

 

They shared laughter.

"Really," Kaminaga slightly shakes his head all the while he couldn't help but form a grin, "Yuuki-sensei of course wouldn't want us to make love in his room, so this is a senior's room.  Like sort of a punishment for hiding my bag? They'll suffer through the scent of our happy quality time,  while they stay virgins."

 

"You knew who hid your bag?"

 

"Just now.  My bag is right under that bed,  I can see the black strap.  Those perverted seniors will get it from Jitsui and me later. Which reminds me, " He pauses,  "I have to apologize to them later."

 

Silence once again replaced the atmosphere, Until Tazaki reaches out to touch Kaminaga's hand, and entwine their fingers together. 

 

The action slightly surprises the latter,  but he complies and leans in,  resting his forehead on Tazaki's. 

 

"What was it you said about making love?" Tazaki informs,  and Kaminaga didn't again,  expect how open Tazaki is to those things. 

 

"Uh," he stutters,  "Now?"

 

All he got as a reply is a pinch on his cheeks, and another gentle smile.

 

"Not here, my heat is supressed for now,  and I want my first to be in your house."

 

Kaminaga blinks,  and he blushes,  looking away as he laugh. 

 

"You're unbelievable."

 

"Thank you."

 

"No,  Thank you. For changing my bad views on omegas. I'm sorry,  I wouldn't think that way again."

 

"It's okay,  I'm glad I changed you."

 

With that,  they lock eyes, staring deep into each other's soul. Longing to understand through unspoken sweet words,  and they both moved closer for their lips to touch. It was a short kiss,  but it definitely is very fitting for their first kiss; full of emotions that they'd share throughout their relationship. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kaminaga apologized that night,  and Hatano was the first to say it's okay. 

 

 

 

The next day,   is their  school's destined second day which is for activity and team-building games.  All of them joined various entertaining activities which also included a group competition and tests of wit. Intelligence and courage is also part of said activities.

 

Kaminaga is with Tazaki throughout all activities,  but he didn't miss how Miyoshi is acting a little bit strange. Tazaki hinted that Miyoshi might just be an omega. Kaminaga asked him how he can possibly know.

 

"Think of it as a sense among fellow omegas." 

 

And Kaminaga accepted that. So when Miyoshi insisted to stay on the third day, while it can't be as nobody is willing to stay with him. Kaminaga immediately taught of an idea as he raised his hand.

 

"Sensei!  Sakuma isn't feeling well too.  Please let him and Miyoshi stay behind!"

 

Miyoshi _glared_ at him,  but he winks and mouths a "You're welcome."

He turns to Tazaki right after that, and they held hands. 

 

Throughout the trip to various places, Kaminaga kept on teasing on how Hatano is so short that he can be mistaken as a primary schooler if given the chance.  On how Fukumoto and Odagiri can be mistaken as a statue, and how Amari looks like a father at a young age.  He didn't tease Jitsui (He didn't dare, he still wants to have kids with Tazaki). 

And also,  he whispers to Tazaki every chance he has... 

"Yours."

In which Tazaki replies with a smile, 

"Mine."

 

 

"Cheesy as fuck,  you two can replace pizza toppings!" Hatano shouts at them.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We're college students now, in a few years..." Says Kaminaga,  holding his mate's hand. 

"Yes.." Replies Tazaki, with mirth in his eyes. 

"They say a beta and an omega will have a hard time conceiving a child but we won't give up when the time comes,  okay?"

"Okay."

 

"Can you tell me how you did that?" Kaminaga asks. 

"Did what?" 

 

The brown-haired makes a cheesy grin,  "How you make me fall in love every time?"

 

Tazaki laughs,  "Not bad."

 

"Mine?" Kaminaga kisses the soft skin of his omega's hand. 

"Yours." Tazaki answers, bringing their lips together.

 

 

•••

 

 

"Ehh?  That's it?" The child bounces on Kaminaga's lap. 

"Come on,  Kazaki, daddy is tired from telling stories..." He closes his eyes and imitates a sleeping pose. "Zzz..."

He heard the child pout,  "No!  No!  Daddy don't sleep yet!  Don't sleep yet!"

 

They both heard the door open and Kazaki jumps around the bed.  

 

"We're back!" A familiar voice made the child's eyes sparkle in joy. 

 

"Mommy!  Mommy is home! Mizana is home! They're home!"

 

The child pouts, seeing that his father is still 'sleeping'.  He gets back down and shakes his dad.

"Daddy! Wake up! Dad!"

 

Kaminaga chuckles and gets up to scoop the little boy in his arms as he heads towards the door. 

 

"Aaah welcome hoooome!" Kaminaga sees Tazaki closing the door,  and a mini version of the latter tailing him.

He immediately kisses Tazaki's cheeks and then letting Kazaki down. The child hugs his fraternal twin with excitement,  "Mizana!"

"Aa,  my dear brother,  you missed me?" Mizana hugs back. And the two adults chuckle at the sight. 

"Mommy and Mizana just went to the store and you missed them already?" Kaminaga lets out a laugh. 

 

After the heartfelt hug, Kazaki pulls away and jumps again, pulling Tazaki's shirt, wanting to be carried.  "Yes! Kazaki missed Mommy and Mizana!"

 

"Isn't he cute?" Tazaki laughs, gazing at his older twin son who looks so much like Kaminaga, but only with his hair and eye color. The child giggles as he was carried uo by his mother. 

 

"I'm cute,  too. No,  I'm handsome." says Mizana, the younger twin, looks like Tazaki but with Kaminaga's eye and hair color plus his personality. 

 

Kaminaga snorted, crouching down to carry Mizana,  and pinching his little nose. 

 

"You got that from me,  huh?"

 

Mizana giggles. 

 

"Now,  who wants some wieners?" Tazaki cooes,  and the whole room echoed lf the twin's qualms of "Me! Me!"

 

"Ah!  We got to feed Marina, Kristen and Gary!" Kazaki pointed to their pigeons.

 

"Yes,  later,  okay?" Kaminaga assures him. 

"Ehh ehh?" 

"Wiener!  Wiener!"

 

 

Kaminaga stares at Tazaki,  Tazaki does the same. 

 

They both smiled.

 

••••

 

_How Kaminaga told Kazaki about that violent part of the story (since he can't tell the exact thing. Kazaki and Mizana are six years old.)_

 

"Mommy had a good cookie,  daddy accidentally exchanged it with my bad cookie. As i went to the meeting,  uncle Hatano hid the bag containing the good cookies.  When mommy needed it badly,  it's missing.  Even Uncle Hatano didn't know where he lost it. So, daddy felt so sad and gently tapped Uncle Hatano, asking him and their friends where the good cookie is.  Since mommy needs the cookie to stay healthy. Then eventually mommy and daddy found the good cookie and we were now okay!"

"Ehhh,  I want a good cookie too!"

"Uhh,  we have cookies in the kitchen.   _Real_ cookies--"

"What? Daddy what?"

"Cookies!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! It's done! 
> 
> If you're wondering, Kazaki is born first, then Mizana follows after. They're fraternal twins.
> 
> About how Kaminaga "claimed" Tazaki so that alphas wouldn't, well, Kaminaga didn't really claim him by sex or by biting the scent glands.  
> I just invented the shit where they kissed and Kaminaga somehow meant that they're together now. He just protected Tazaki from other threats throughout. Ta-duun! Happy ending! (Omg I'm sorry.)
> 
>  
> 
> Biting or marking the scent glands (after intercourse) located on the side of the neck meant that he has become your mate and no one is allowed to touch him than you. When you have "claimed" an omega, when he/she is in heat, only you can set him calm. His/her body will reject others. (By puking, etc.)
> 
> I hope you understand that, if you have further questions, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are very welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah right miyoshi "u not an omega" 
> 
>  
> 
> Damned, it's longer than I thought haha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
